1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device preventing light leakage caused by a spacer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is most widely used these days. An LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon voltages being applied to two electrodes in the LCD, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, and thereby an amount of transmitted light is adjusted.
Such an LCD further includes a spacer between two substrates in order to maintain an interval therebetween and have durability against external impacts.
In a case of external impacts being applied to the LCD, an alignment film provided adjacently to the spacer may be scratched due to movement of the spacer. Such a damaged alignment film due to scratches may not control liquid crystal molecules, and accordingly, light leakage may occur in a damaged portion of the alignment film. In particular, movement of the spacer due to external impacts may occur in different directions based on a position of the substrate.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.